My Daddy
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: Haruno Tsukiko is the daughter of Hitsugaya Toushiro and Haruno Sakura. She never knew who her father was but she always listen to her mother’s stories about him. HitsuSaku Hitsugaya x Sakura BleachNaruto Xover
1. Tsukiko age 8

**Summery: **Haruno Tsukiko is the daughter of Hitsugaya Toushiro and Haruno Sakura. She never knew her father but she always listen to her mother's stories about him. HitsuSaku BleachNaruto Xover

**My Daddy**

**Tsukiko age 8**

A girl with short white hair that had one short bang on the side of her face with her other bang clipped on the other side about the age of 8 dance along the cherry blossom trees. Her mother smiled happily as she set up the picnic that they were going to have.

"Happy Birthday, Tsukiko." Her mother smiled as her long pink hair blow in the wind. "Tell me the story of how you met Otou-san again, Okaa-san." The girl appeared right next to her mother. The pink haired women's eyes turned warm.

"Okay, it all started 17 years ago when I was 13. I was going on a solo B ranked mission. I had to go to Suna to help some of the Medic Ninjas there. I had to go since I was trained under Tsunade-sama herself…

_A pink haired girl ran though the trees at top speed, jumping from tree to tree._ _"Man. Why did I have to go to Suna? Why couldn't Ino-pig go instead of me?" The girl sighed but what she didn't know, a monster with a white mask was watching her every move._

**What's a pretty little kunochi doing here all alone?**

_The girl stopped__**, **__hearing the most awful voice she had ever heard. She grabbed her Kunai from her Kunai pouched and looked around. "Come out! I'm not scared of some rouge ninja!" _

_The monster watching her grinned, _**I'm** **no ninja my dear. I'm your biggest nightmare!**_The monster came out of it's hiding place as the pink haired Kunochi's eyes widen. She dropped her kunai as she back away. "W-What are you??" The monster moved closer. The girl just backed away, not realizing she backed to a tree. _

**You smell good enough to eat! **_The monster charged at her, she closed her eyes waiting for her death. But it never came. She opened her eyes to see a sliver haired boy with a black Kimono in front of her. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded, "W-Who are you?" _

"_I'm a Shinigami. Its my job to execute those Hollows." He said, plainly. The girl looked down. "I was weak. All I did was run away. I couldn't do anything." Tears started to come out of her eyes. The boy's eyes widen. "No! Don't cry! Its expected that humans can't fight them anyways." She looked back up at him. _

"_Ne, What's your name?" He blinked, "Hitsugaya Toushiro." She smiled, "I'm Haruno Sakura, Toushiro." _

_His eye twitched., "Hey its Hitsugaya to you!" She giggled, "Right." _

"And that's pretty much how we met. I didn't see him in a few days after that but I knew I've fallen in love with him when he saved me." Tsukiko was looking at her mother in awe. "Okaa-san, will I ever met someone like Otou-san?" She nodded, "Of course. You really do look like him already." The little girl smiled, "Thanks, Okaa-san."

* * *

**How did you guys like the chapter?? Sorry that I didn't made a HitsuSaku story in so long and for making this short. I hope you'll all forgive me. **

**Hitsugaya- You suck**

**-ignore- On the upside, school is almost over! less then 2 weeks! Hell yeah!**

**Hitsugaya- Does this mean you will be making more stories?**

**Yep! For those of you who are waiting for me to make a Prince of Tennis fanfic, please wait! I'm working on one right now!**


	2. Tsukiko age 9

**Summery: **Haruno Tsukiko is the daughter of Hitsugaya Toushiro and Haruno Sakura. She never knew her father but she always listen to her mother's stories about him. HitsuSaku BleachNaruto Xover

**My Daddy**

**Tsukiko age 9**

A little girl with white shoulder length hair with one short bang on the side of her face and the other short bang clipped to the side of her face stared at a picture of a white haired boy with a pink haired girl, smiling together. She touched the side with the white haired boy and sighed.

"Tsukiko, what are you doing going though my old stuff?" A pink haired women frowned but her eyes softened when she saw what was in her daughter's hands. "You father, Tsukiko. That was your father." The girl nodded and looked back at the picture.

"Okaa-san. Tell me about your first date with Otou-san." The pink haired women smiled warmly. "Sure, Tsukiko." The women puts a finger on the side of her lips. "Lets see. It started when I was 14. Your father was very nervous when he asked me. He looked like he was about to faint but he didn't." The pinked haired women giggled. "I was actually in Soul Society when we went on a date but it didn't bother me. He took me to a lot of places but the one thing that I will always remember was…"

_Two figures stand at a cherry blossom field with a picnic blanket and food in front of them. The blanket had candles and flowers over it and it was beautiful. "Toushiro-kun, can I take off my blindfolds now?" A pink haired girl sighed. The boy net to her nodded, "Yes you can." _

_Her took it off and she gasped at the sight in front of her. "T-Toushiro-kun I didn't know that you were this romantic!" His vain popped, "So you mean, you thought I wasn't?!" She giggled, "Hai!" _

"_Sa-ku-ra!" His face turned red. Sakura knew it wasn't a good idea to provoke him but she just love doing it. She stuck her tongue out at him. He twitched in irritation. "Sakura." He warned. She grinned and got closer to him. "Nani?" Her face was inches away from his. His face turned red. This time it was from her standing so close to him, not from anger. _

"_S-Sakura?" She leaned closer and pecked him slightly on the lips. "Thanks for the date."_

The white haired girl stared at her mother in awe. "Wow Okaa-san! Daddy is a romantic? Will I ever meet him?" The pink haired women nodded. "Yes you will, someday…"

* * *

**I am so sorry that its so short! B-But I couldn't think of anything. Should the next chapter be about Tsukiko asking Sakura why she married Toushiro or should I save that and have her ask how Sakura and Toushiro met for the second time.**

**Hitsugaya- uhm...this is very disturbing...you are making this very disturbing...your making a kid for me and Haruno? You really are obsessed with this...**

**No I am not. I'm the number 1 HitsuSaku fan so I have to do something to make it more popular. so I made them a daughter. I'm working on their son right now. oops, shouldn't have told you that. heheheh...**


End file.
